


The One Where They’re Not Friends

by crash_cars



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: This fic is based on the song Friends by Ed Sheeran.





	The One Where They’re Not Friends

•We're not friends, we could be anything•

Joey and Chandler are more than roommates and more than friends.

•If we try to keep those secrets safe•

They have a secret relationship. Secret from their co-workers, from their families, even from their friends. 

•No one will find out if it all went wrong•

They don’t know how long they can keep it a secret. All they know is that they don’t want it to go wrong just because someone found out. 

•They'll never know what we've been through•

During the time they have live together, there have been many times where they almost got caught by their friends.

•Friends should sleep in other beds•

Right now, Chandler is borrowing Joey’s pajamas and they’re cuddling together in Joey’s bed.

•And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do•

Joey gives Chandler a small kiss on his forehead. Then they start eskimo kissing.

•And I know that there's a limit to everything•

Chandler can’t help but stare at how unbelievably handsome Joey is. He loves him more than he ever thought possible. 

•But my friends won't love me like you•

Joey takes Chandler’s hand in his own. He wishes he never had to let go. The love he has for Chandler goes beyond what he feels for his other friends. 

•No, my friends won't love me like you do•

They fall asleep there together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship then check out my Joey/Chandler playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/%5B11%5D/playlist/5hh7nJF2ZiQ5rcp8rsAEyE?si=Z7Q2a1PVRXyPBck6WR0q8w


End file.
